


Keith can see

by Voltronix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Memories, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltronix/pseuds/Voltronix
Summary: This is an idea I have been thinking about for a while and I finally put some words down.  Basically Keith is a normal guy living in the city.  Weirdly enough he can experience the most relevant/defining memory of a person he focuses on.   So he kinda just spends some time observing people.  There's lots more I want to add (ie meeting Lance), but this is just a start





	

The coffee is on its way to tepid, but the hold on Keith’s attention is outside the coffee shop. Far side of the street, a man, a girl, strolling together lazily, no hurry. She’s dressed well, but casual. He’s dressed conservatively with a dark peacoat, matching his dark hair. He’s tall and slender. She is too, but shorter. She leans her head on his shoulder as Keith focuses on her beachy blonde hair. 

 

Keith finds himself running through a meadow of tall tan grass, without a cloud in the sky. The sun beams and the grass seem to blend together. He is chasing after the man next to the girl, only he’s got longer hair. They’re both in plaid and worn jeans, and Keith is holding this man’s hand as he leads through the grass. They come to a clearing, and the man falls to the ground and pulls Keith on top. As Keith moves in for a kiss, he opens his eyes.

 

Back at the coffee shop, the couple moved up the block a bit. Not much. Keith takes a sip of his coffee. Tepid. Then focuses in on the man, his walk isn’t as free as hers. He’s following her pace. Then Keith’s eyes shut

 

He’s on a terraced balcony in Paris, leaning on the railing. It’s night, the eiffel tower is in the distance, but there is a girl much closer. Brunette, holding a cigarette, exhaling without any exertion. Her other is wrapped tightly around Keith’s which is wrapped tightly around the railing. Keith opens his eyes.

 

The couple is at the end of the block now, fading to the distance with every step. Keith takes another sip. The buttery caramel. That’s why Keith comes here. Hot or cold it’s the best in town. The couple lingers in his mind though. True love seems to be attained by very few, if any at all. Love might just be naiveté’s last trick. Keith Gulps down the coffee last of the coffee, makes his way to the door, and starts briskly toward his apartment. 

 

On the street of his apartment he sees a well dressed old man with a cap on his bike. He has a brown paper bags in the front basket. He’s at the slowest speed one can ride without falling over. Keith focuses.

 

He is in a boy’s body judging by the size of city around him. It’s both hazy and sunny out. Keith’s got a knapsack on his back, and there’s a fight going on at the street corner with a large gathering of people. The people in the crowd are dirty, clothing ripped, tattered. Nice clothing, but worn. Keith can’t tell which way to go. He’s supposed to walk through crowd to get back to mother, but he doesn’t know any other way back. He looks around in all directions, then he spots a raggy old man on the stoop next to him. He’s got a bar of chocolate.

 

“Don’t mind them son,” the old man assures Keith, “Sit here with me for a few minutes. They’ll be on their way soon. Those two are hungry like the rest of us, but they let it get the best of ‘em. Best to watch from a distance.” 

 

The old man breaks of a piece off the chocolate and offers it to Keith as he finds a seat on the stoop. Keith opens his eyes.

 

He starts walking again, the old man is long gone, and the unsettling attention of people on the street causes Keith to walk quickly to the entrance to his apartment building. I need to choose better times for this, he thinks as he inserts his key opens the door.


End file.
